FlipFlop!
by TacoDao
Summary: Did you know hair, prompted by testosterone, grows faster in men in anticipation of sex? UkxUs in that order Sex.


Honestly, England didn't know how their conversation went to this.

You see, at first they were having a polite, settle conversation; which was a once-in-a-blue-moon sort of thing for himself and America. They were talking about past times- the good ones- then it went to one of the more naughty ones. Arthur said one thing, then Alfred disagreed. Simple as that. But Arthur, being the kind of man who has often flashbacks and epiphanies, imagines they were back when they were young. The Britain couldn't help calling the know full-grown nation a lad, or a child. He couldn't help not raising his voice too high. As if, the 'child' would cry if he yelled to loud. Then Alfred really smart-mouthed him, cussing at him, calling him a few racist names. Still being fazed that this was back in the 1800's, he only saw the small boy cursing at him. He didn't know what he was doing after that. He never really expected himself to do this to anyone, he didn't see it as a nice thing to do to your child. But he didn't really care, know did he?

"Will you _-nngh-_ quit _-ahh- _slapping my-- _ahahasss!!_" The American hissed and moaned when he received another smack to his bottom. How he ended up on England's lap? Hell, he didn't even know. All he knew was that he needed 1) England to quit it and 2) a way to push back the blood that was rushing to his nether regions. He squirmed in the Brit's lap, trying his hardest to make both pains go away. He kicked and nudged, groaning as England smacked him temptingly slow, yet greedily hard. He began to sweat from moving around so much; but, he was certain that wasn't the only reason he was sweating. He was blushing a beautiful shade of scarlet, too. Not wanting to go on with this torture, he elbowed the elder nation in the stomach making him both sputter and awake from his illusion. Only too see an even better figure of Alfred. Wiggling in his lap, panting, sweating, blushing, and, unless he was mistaken, there seemed to be something poking his thigh. He smirked at how a spanking could arouse the wank. He got how seeing a figure in his lap could start up a boner, but a punishment? Quite an odd fetish. He rolled his eye's at the other, not really in the mood to torture him. He had already devised a devious plan for the other. Oh, Arthur you kinky man, you.

Arthur leaned over Alfred, his mouth right next to his ear. He whispered, lust tracing his every word, "Cussing's a bad thing for kids to do, no?" Alfred nodded roughly. Arthur cradled the youth's hips slightly, causing the blond to bit his lip. Trying to bite back a moan, much to England's dismay. He rubbed his leg against the other's groin once more, the American bit his jacket sleeve to stop the sounds coming out of his mouth. The Englishman muttered under his breath a 'tsk, tsk, tsk' before smirking devilishly once more, "Don't hold anything back from Papa, now." Alfred glared up at his elder, disliking how much of a freaking pedo he sounded like at the moment.

"A naughty lad like you should go to your room without dinner. Pip-pip, up you go." He lightly smacked the boy's bottom, who raised up awkwardly. He walked up-stairs. Only slightly knowing what was coming for him. After taking another stifled step, he came to his door. Opening it silently, England following in the background silently, he steps in the room. Slipping off his pants, shirt, and undergarments, he motioned for the Brit to get onto the bed- who was already naked himself. He wasn't expecting the elder to tackle him down onto the mattress. Before he knew it, the American's hands were tied to the head of the bead with merely bed sheets. He stared, owl-eyed, at Arthur. Who, for the millionth time that day, smirked back. He didn't expect Arthur to thrust into him so unexpectedly. He didn't expect it to hurt so much. He really didn't expect it to feel so fucking WEIRD.

"Sh-Shit!!" America scowled as the Brit thrust-ed into him again, who, by the way, was looking out into space with an intrigued look on his face. He was baffled at how the elder could fuck someone without having to grasp onto anything. Alfred's blue irises met with forest green, they smiled at him ever so sweetly, "Did you know," He pushed in again. This time the American felt an odd sensation shoot through his spine. It made him loosen up near his nether regions, "that hair, prompted by testosterone, grows faster in men in anticipation of sex?" America gawked at the older nation, at a dead end of what to say to such an unnecessary statement at the moment. His face flushed, Alfred moaned when Arthur began toying absently with his hard-on. Still thinking about things surely off topic.

"During a orchidectomy, a man has a testicle removed." Off topic it was indeed. He laughed and clutched the cock of the man under him. Pumping with every hearty cheer and chuckle; completely oblivious to the North American's lust-laced moans and bucks. He let an 'ouch' slip when Alfred bucked to the side, make his own groin turn. That slightly ticked him, but he thought this useless butt-fucking was torture enough to the lesser-dominant one. He straightened himself out and thrusts in again several more times. Singing cheery songs like 'Ring-a-Ring-a-Roses', eyeing the mantle that hung not too far away. Out of the blue, England leaned over Alfred when he was balls deep into his rectum. His hands placed next to his head on the mattress, looking deep into his eyes he whispered somewhat childishly, "Do you know where the Islands of Langerhans are located?" and, before Alfred could even cauculate the question Arthur interrupted: "Pffth!" He waved his hand side to side, "Like you would." he leaned back up again and pulled himself out to till the tip of himself was poking America's pained entrance. Thinking that the torture was over, he just barely moved to the side when his elder pushed in again. America screamed in pain and pleasure. Being slightly towards his side made the brit hit that lovely spot again.

"It can't be found on a map--" He took himself out again, leaving his tip in, "They're a group of cells" In again. Alfred moaned hungrily,

"Located!" Out.

"In!" In.

"The!" Out.

"Pan~creas!!" And with that his boiling hot seed filled Alfred completely. That release was all it took for America reached his much needed own. His sperm spewing out like fireworks, mainly staining himself for Arthur wasn't leaning over him. He panted, tongue hanging out in the slightest, as England untied the ropes that held him down. Arthur pulled out slowly, still not fazed by any part of this slightly romantic situation. When fully out he stood up off the bed and smiled at the still soiled American, "Sperm is the smallest single cell in the man's body!" He said proudly, a single finger in the air. Wagging slightly for no reason. Alfred just let his eyes roll over the man before letting his head fall onto his pillow, exhausted beyond beleif.

Arthur walked out, fourth-base, and before exiting the door he swiftly snatched a pair of America's pajama-bottoms.

And with that- he was off.


End file.
